thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey Harris
Owned by YFS. Info Name: Zoey Harris Gender: Female District: 3 Age: 14 Weapon: Martial Arts, Shurikens, Throwing Knives Appearance: Zoey is a small, slim and petite girl. She looks like a cute harmless teenager, but these just make her opponents understimate her. She's got dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, and normal "war paint" on her face. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Expertise in martial arts, high stamina, and speed. Weakness(es): Puzzles, Believes in nonsense Personality: Zoey is a hardened, headstrong and independent girl. She fears almost nothing, and will go toe to toe with just about anyone. She's determined and never gives up, and once she sets her mind to something she'll do it. Her personality might come out as stone cold and harsh, and without love or a heart... but this isn't the case. If you can get past the hard outer shell, she's very much frightened of dying or being trapped, and will need to be comforted when she's in fear. She's sweet and can love just about anyone, unless they cross wrong paths with her. Then, she reverts to her regular personality, except she'll be a lot more aggressive. She's protective of loved ones and friends, and will fight for them if she needs too. However, she believes in nonsense, proven when Yuri tricked her into thinking there was sunken ship in District 3. She can also come off as a bit of a career jerk at first, causing many to probably hate her. ''' '''Backstory/History: You've probably heard the story... or at least his side of it... but there's the side they forgot, the one that is never remembered, the side of the defeated. His side might be reveled in for his wit and sneak, but then there's my side. You might recognize my last name, but trust me, I don't live in his shadow. I'm the one who will take that evil boy from this world, his biological sister, Zoey Harris. After the fool tricked me into diving into the bottom of an old metal forge's large pond for treasures, he nearly drowned me. Had it not been for faking drowning, I would have probably died. When he left I tried to bring him to justice, but he tricked my parents into believing I was insane. They shipped me to a crummy asylum in the district, where they regularly injected me with some kind of medicine. Every time that syringe entered my skin, the more I grew angry and wanted revenge at Yuri. Life at the asylum was rough. For one, I was one of the smallest people there, and the huge brutes in here for murder could crush me like a bug. That's when I met Peter. An ugly feller with a hooked nose who had been in the asylum for years after being framed for a crime he didn't commit. Not wanting to see their son in prison, his parents sent him to the asylum. Not much of an upgrade. He trained me everything he knew about Martial arts, and regularly trained me. He said I blossomed, and after a year under his wing, he said that I was complete. However, before he could do anything else, his rich family bribed the capitol to release him. I was sad to see him go, but happy I had some form of defense against the monsters in this asylum... or my brother Yuri. I met a girl in the asylum some time later, a newcomer. They called her Sophia Ling. She claimed she was from Korea, and I believed her, as she had typical features of someone from there. She was very intelligent, and was thrown into the asylum by her jealous siblings. I helped her along the ropes, and she helped me. Whenever someone attacked her, I would step in and fight them off. Whenever someone tried to confuse me, she would get me back on track. We were a indeed a duo. We adapted to life in the asylum, and Sophia and I built a resistance to whatever blasted medicine they kept injecting in us. We were both determined to escape, and we planned it. But something happened in the few days after... something scary for me... I was walking to my quarters alone one evening, when I saw him... my brother Yuri grinning at me from behind a stone column. I blinked, rubbed my eyes, shook my head, but he was still there. I wasn't hallucinating. He was real. I knew I could take him, but fear from what he had done for me was greater, and I screamed in terror. I heard Sophia's footsteps running to me, and her mouth gaped open when she saw him too. She hugged me close, I too stunned to react, as she started pulling me away. Yuri just winked at me, twirling a knife before he walked off. Wandering why he didn't murder me there, I noticed two nurses behind me, syringes in their hands. "Calm down Zoey! It's okay!" Sophia kept saying in my ear. "He's... back..." I say to her. "I saw him too.... I won't let him get you..." she says, like a mother would her child about a monster in the closet. Odd, considering I was normally protecting Sophia. The two nurses locked us in a padded room, thinking us of going completely mad. "We'll be safe in here..." Sophia says to me. I was a bit shaken still, but I replied "I hope so." That's when I heard two men outside the room. "Dinner time ladies." A bit hungry, I rushed to the door. However, their footsteps ceased, and I heard gurgled noises. I heard a pistol being drawed out of a holster, being fired twice, before something hit the ground with a thud. Sophia's eyes were full of fear, we both were spooked. I peered into the key hole of the door, and almost screamed at what I saw. ''' '''One man lied their on the ground twitching, making awful gurgling noises. His throat was slahsed open, as he clutched his neck trying to stop the blood flow. The other man lied on the ground face first, a knife sticking in the back of his head. His pistol laid on the floor beside him, two pistol round shells on the ground as well. Then, what came next horrified me. "Extreme Danger alert! Violent and Semi Violent patients have been released from their quarters! Lockdown the asylum! Evacuating non lethal patients and staff via helicopter on the roof! All security personal guard all exits! Kill any escaped patients on sight! Anyone hearing this, head to the roof! Evacuation in 5 minutes!" an intercom sputters through the whole facility. Yuri killed the two guards... I knew it... but he also released the most violent patients ever? ' '"We need to get to the roof." I say. "But how?" Sophia asks. "Trust me." I say. My hair, which was pinned up in a messy bun this morning, was how I was going to escape. I pulled the pin out of the bun, blowing my hair out of my face as it came down. "Like this." I say. I use the hair pin to pick the lock to our cell door, as I push it open. Far in the distance, I can hear gunfire and shouting... but the hallway we're in is dead silent... very creepy. The guard with the slit throat must have died, as he has gone silent. "Where do we go?" Sophia asks. I knew the asylum well. "We'll take the quickest route. Through this hall and into the pool area... there's a fire escape ladder in the storage closet at the pools back. It'll be dangerous though... my brother lurks near water..." I say. It was true, and Sophia knew it, as she shivered. After taking the gun off one of the guard's body, and Sophia gaining one as well, we began moving. Sneaking through the hallway, we passed the beast of the asylum, whom was very violent tand dangerous, who scared me very much. I creaked the door open, and found the pool of the asylum. It was a rather long pool, taking up most of the room. The shallow end was 3 feet as it extended and got deeper, reaching a maximum of 15 feet at the deepest end. The room was well lit because the roof was glass, and the sun shone brightly through it. However, it still was unnerving, as I knew someone other than me and Sophia lurked in here. "We should grab something to help us in case we do get wet..." Sophia says. She has a point... if we got dragged under, we wouldn't stand a chance without equipment. After sneaking into the supply room, I barricaded the door with a chair. Sophia watched it, her gun aimed in case Yuri or someone else where to barge in. ' '"Take any excess clothing off... we don't wanna be weighed down." I say to Sophia. We take off our shoes and coats, and I cut the bottom of my shirt off to prevent it from getting caught in anything. I then saw a container, labeled "Pool Supplies" and I started searching. I don't find much to help us, except lifejackets and some goggles. "All I can find." I say to Sophia, who looks at the item. "They will help us float and see underwater... also will prevent water going up the nose..." Sophia says. She straps on a life jacket, and slings a pair of pink goggles over her head. I strap my life jacket on, settling for simple blue goggles, before we walk out the door. ''' '''Yuri is nowhere to be seen, so I'm thinking we might get out alive with ease. As we creep towards the fire escape, something strikes Sophia with lightning speed. I watch her fly into the pool, but instantly bob up thanks to her life jacket. I turn and duck as Yuri swings a blow. I punch him three good times and avoid another swing, before he kicks me backwards. I aim my gun and shoot at him, but the gun clicks dry. I forgot to pull the hammer back. He sees this, kicking the gun out of my reach. He jumps ontop of me, as we wrestle around on the floor. Sophia is trying to aim her gun, but can't shoot due to me being to close to Yuri. I wrestle with Yuri, until we both fall into the pool. The goggles give me clear vision underwater, as I watch Yuri sink to the bottom. I bob up instantly, my life jacket making me float. "Where... is... he?" Sophia asks between breaths. She lets out a short cry as Yuri springs up and grabs her by the neck, pulling her under. She couldn't fight him off! I unbuckle my life jacket, taking a deep breath of air and holding it, as I plunge underwater. I see Yuri holding Sophia under, who's blowing out too much of her air in a panic. I swim over quickly, catching Yuri by the ear and pulling him. He lets go of Sophia, and focuses on me. After trying to put me into many holds that I escape from, I feel the need to breathe. I swim up, gasping for air, Yuri springing up as well. He grabs my neck and yanks me under, but I have no life jacket to keep me close to the surface. I fight him, but he holds fast. He yanks off my goggles, the water blurring my vision. I can't make out anything as I blindly swing. I feel my lungs burn, and hear bubbles of my own air rapidly rising from my mouth. I was doomed. I swang and swang, but more and more of my air supplies got exhausted. Too weakened to do anything, I sank. I blacked out, thinking it was the end. I wake up, coughing and clawing at no one. I hear the hum of a chopper's blade, and I see Sophia, her hair matted to her head, still wet. It wasn't a dream. "After Yuri drowned you, guards came in and saved us both..." she explained. "Where... are we going?" I sputter out. "They're relocating us to District 5... says it's safer... and that we're sane enough to live on our own." Sophia answers. I sigh with relief... I was going to be fine... for now.... Bloodbath Strategy: Fight for supplies and try to escape unharmed, while protecting her allies if she can. Games Strategy: Try to eliminate Yuri quickly or if he's absent, stick with alliance. Token: Crescent Moon Necklace. Height: 5'4 1/2 Fears: Being Trapped, Death Alliance: Private or Anti-Careers. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:District 13 Category:14 year olds Category:Females